1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barcode marking method for an electro-luminescence display device, and more particularly, to a barcode marking method and apparatus for an electro-luminescence display device capable of improving a production yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been highlighted various flat panel display devices reduced in weight and bulk that is capable of eliminating disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (CRT). Such flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro-luminescence (EL) display and the like.
Among these, the EL display device is a spontaneous light-emitting device capable of light-emitting a phosphorous material by a re-combination of electrons with holes. The EL display device is generally classified into an inorganic EL device using an inorganic compound as the phosphorous material and an organic EL device using an organic compound as the phosphorous material. The EL display device has many advantages of a low voltage driving, a self-luminescence, a thin-thickness, a wide viewing angle, a fast response speed and a high contrast, etc. such that it can be highlighted into a post-generation display device.
Meanwhile, it is common that the EL display device has not any marks thereon, e.g., on its sectional surface, but it is current trend to mark an information barcode on the EL display device for the identification. According to the international organization for standardization ISO for, it is required that the information barcode should be marked on the sectional surface of the EL display device. Accordingly, in order to mark the information barcode on the sectional surface of the EL display device, there are employed several methods including a manual labor using a marking pen, a method of etching a substrate of the EL display device by a laser to directly mark the information barcode inside the EL display device, and a method of sticking a sticker having a printed information barcode on a rear surface of the EL display device.
However, the manual labor using the marking pen is applicable to a large-sized display device, but it is difficult to applicable to such a small-sized display device as an EL display device. Also, since the manual labor is manually performed, there is a problem that a production yield is deteriorated. The method of etching the substrate of the EL display device by the laser has a disadvantage that a repair of the EL display device is impossible when an information barcode is wrongly marked, or when a badness is occurred during the marking process of the information barcode. Further, the method of sticking the sticker having the printed information barcode on the rear surface of the EL display device has a disadvantage that the sticker is easily detached from the EL display device and the repair is impossible as the laser method.